What's in a house?
by Writers bearing gifts
Summary: The sorting hat doesn't make mistakes. There's a reason for every person sorted, even if you have to find it. A collab, by the participants of the HPFC forum-wide competition, as a special thanks to the judges!
1. Introduction

**This is for our beloved judges: Schermione, Tat1312, Delete-the-girl, and thegirlofcrazy.**

**An explanation: This is a gift from some of us writers of the HPFC forum-wide competition. We believe you worked incredibly hard on that, and deserve some sort of a payment other than satisfaction.**

**Note: Each drabble is for each one of the judges. We have just decided to write for our own houses. For example, I'm writing for Hufflepuff, but that makes it no more for Marisa than it is for, say, Tat. **

**An extra note: The houses will be in random order, the only reason they are clumped together at the start is because there is one person designated for each house, and we'd rather get it all done at once than, say, taking turns or something.**

**Thank you, and read on!**

**Love,**

**Amy is rockin**


	2. Cedric Diggory

**Writer: **Amy is Rockin

**House: **Hufflepuff

**Character: **Cedric Diggory

There's a reason he's not a Gryffindor, he thinks, as he walks out to face the dragon shaking, shaking.

There's a reason he's not a Ravenclaw, he thinks, as he tries to be even with Harry and tells him about the egg, stupidly, stupidly.

There's a reason he's not a Slytherin, he thinks, as he tells Harry to grab the stupid cup that's brought them all this trouble, and again as a bright green flash of light tells him of his death.

There's a reason he's a Hufflepuff, he thinks, as a shadow of himself is brought back from a wand and all he can think of is his parents, and how they'll react and how, Merlin, he hopes they'll be alright.


	3. Zacharias Smith

**Written by**: Yellow 14

**House:** Hufflepuff

**Character:** Zacharias Smith

"You know how 'Puff's are supposed to be loyal to one another?" Ginny asked the group sitting around the table. They nodded. "Then how on Earth did that git Zacharias Smith ever get into Hufflepuff? I mean, he was hardly a loyal friend. And it was hardly fair that he'd get out first, but he was practically running over the first years to get out."

The group, made up of Hermione Granger, Hannah Longbottom (nee Abbot), Padma Patil Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass) and Luna Scaramander (nee Lovegood) had been engaged in relatively idle conversation like this for the better part of an hour. It had started several years after the Battle of Hogwarts, at Hermione's suggestion. Instead of them simply drifting apart, the group would meet up once a month for a meal on their own.

"Well, he obviously lacked the infamous Gryffindor courage." Hannah Longbottom pointed out. "I don't think I've ever seen someone move that fast."

"There's no way he's smart enough to be a raven!" Padma Patil protested. Luna nodded dreamily in agreement.

"Yes, he's never struck me as the smart type." Luna added dreamily. "I always wondered if he'd been infected by nargles."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask what nargles were exactly, but promptly thought better of it and closed her mouth. The group turned to face Astoria, who raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask me why he wasn't in Slytherin!" Astoria protested. "I'm sure stupidity isn't a barrier to being a snake. Just look at Crabbe and Goyle!"

The group laughed once more and Hannah cleared her throat.

"He asked the sorting hat not to put him in Slytherin." She murmured quietly. The others looked at her. "He thought they were beneath him."

"He thought we were BENEATH him?" Astoria asked, with raised eyebrows and a chuckle. "Funny, that's how Slytherin saw the world."

"Trouble is, if you're not smart enough for Ravenclaw, brave enough for Gryffindor and not suitable for Slytherin by choice or blood, you end up in Hufflepuff." Hannah finished.

"Where all the rest end up. That answers your question Ginny." Hermione pointed out with a smile. Hannah sighed and rolled her eyes.


	4. Rose Zeller

**Written by: **Aiiimy

**House: **Hufflepuff

**Character: **Rose Zeller

This, girl, is your _defining moment_. Wide eyes, shaking hands, pushing, shoving—transported back to playground chants, bloodies knees, trailing tears—and you gaze around with something a little like fear and a lot like anticipation.

"Zeller, Rose."

Sweat, shake, tremble. One wary foot at a time until it's nothing but darkness and still, you're horribly alone with nothing but the inside of a wizened, old patchwork hat to look at.

There are no voices and no taunts as you wriggle upon that hard, wooden stool—which is strange because you remember hearing voices in hushes whispers talk of a hat with a mind, a voice, a conscience—and, for just a fraction of a second, you think that maybe, just _maybe_, you really are nothing but little city-girl Rose Zeller.

But then you remember those words spoken whilst you pretended to care that you were being carried miles away for your (_notso_) beloved parents and how you had _ached_ inside for a chance to merge into this place of magic and passion and belonging.

Then it's almost like a smile inside your head (_such _a strange, strange sensation) as the single word "HUFFLEPUFF" rings round the room, your sight suddenly adjusting again to the light and being pushed gently towards a table of smiling (_olderthanyou_)children, quite literally beaming at you as you slide into an empty seat before the _ohsobright_ yellow cloth.

And you sit a little straighter and paint a wide smile on your trembling lips, for you are now Rose Zeller, the Hufflepuff, not Rose Zeller the _no-one_.


	5. The Fat Friar

**Written by: **Msllamalover

**House:** Hufflepuff

**Character:** The Fat Friar

If there was one thing he struggled to understand, it was why he'd chosen to become a ghost. He was a Friar! After death, he'd should have gone to join God. But after death occurred, he found himself back in the castle-home of his education, floating for eternity in his robes, with the weight he'd been meaning to lose, without really knowing why. He'd never been afraid of death, had he?

Helga had chosen him personally for her house, just before her death. She said she'd liked his smile, and the fact that he'd chuckled to himself after falling over his too-long robes. Hufflepuff was his home.

Many, many years later, a little girl with pink hair and pink cheeks (Tonks, she tells him her name is), makes him realise. She falls straight through him, onto the floor, and giggles as she pulls herself up. The Friar laughs too. It wasn't so much a fear of death, he finally realises, as a fear of never being able to wander the castle again. This way, he never has to become an ex-Hufflepuff, and that's enough to keep him jolly.


	6. Justin FinchFletchley

**Written by: **Draconian Knight

**House: **Hufflepuff

**Character: **Justin Finch-Fletchley

"Find! I mean found it mum! Here Gilderoy Lockhart's Year with the Yeti. Read  
it then you'll see, I can't go to Eton." The twelve year old boy thrust thebook into his mom's hand, Lockhart in magenta robes was smiling, waving, and winking coyly up at Mrs. Finch-Fletchly from the cover.

Now, normally, the well-behaved Justin wouldn't have questioned his mother's decision about his going  
to Eton, but he was well placed in Hufflepuff for he was loyal to his housemates and didn't want to leave them.

"Mum, you'll FIND this quite interesting. Lockhart is teaching at Hogwarts this year, once you'll read this  
you'll have to let me go. Wait just a second I'll FIND more of his books," (he was also a great finder, thus fitting right in with the 'Puffs.)

~~~3 days and 18 dazzling smile filled books later~~~

"Alright, you can go Justin, but you must FIND time to write." Apparently the finder's gene runs in the family.


	7. Harry Potter

**Written by**: Love from a muggle

**House:** Gryffindor

**Character:** Harry Potter

'Happiness is a walk down memory lane'

"Are you happy, Harry?" Harry Potter turned his focus from the departing train to his wife Ginny. They had just finished watching their children leave for Hogwarts. Harry placed his arms around her.

"Of course I am," He had a look in his eyes that made Ginny realise there was something more to what Harry was really thinking.

"You miss Hogwarts, don't you?" Ginny asked.

"It was my home for six years. I miss being a teenager, sometimes- I loved being a Gryffindor. Having all the power, saving people's lives; you're right-I had a knack for saving lives. I couldn't help it, though: when I saw trouble, I tried to fix it. It's a part of who I am," Harry admitted. Green eyes stared at Ginny.

"I know the feeling. It was home. Despite all that happened there, we really had a great time at Hogwarts. Now we can live through being there again through our children," Ginny was a wise woman. Harry smiled at her.

"Of course we can. But some day I'd like to visit it to relive the magic it once gave me. Being a Gryffindor meant everything to me. Did you know that the Sorting Hat almost made me a Slytherin?" Harry's secret that he'd kept with him for years finally escaped his lips. Ginny stared at him.

"Really?" Her eyes were wide.

"Because I can speak Parseltongue," He admitted. Ginny nodded.

"I would have married a Slytherin, if that had been the case,"

"You still would have married me?"

"Yes, because I would have known you're not really a Slytherin," Ginny smiled Harry's favourite smile.

"Maybe I could go back there. Do you think they'd let me in for a day?" Harry asked. Ginny chuckled.

"Who wouldn't let Harry Potter, the boy who lived, into Hogwarts for a day? After all that you've done in your life, I think that you'd be welcome anywhere," Ginny said happily.

"I'll write the headmaster tomorrow. I'd love to go back,"

"I'd like to see the looks on the children's faces when you arrive there," Ginny and Harry laughed. He turned towards the platform.

"Let's head home-I'm hungry," Harry admitted after his stomach growled.

"Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor," Ginny replied.


	8. Fred Weasley

**Written by:** Sev's little girl.

**House:** Gryffindor

**Character:** Fred Weasley

"I never would have expected Fred in Gryffindor" Percy scoffed at the thought of his younger brother in the same house has him.

"He has potential Perce," Charlie stated as he sat down at the table. It was The Winter Holidays and He and Bill had come home, their mother wanted to have them all there despite the fact that Him and William had already graduated the famous wizarding school.

"Yeah blowing things up with George is so great" Percy replied looking over the book that was in front of him.

"For all you know it can be" Came Bill's voice from the stairs, his voice was soft but still audible. "Don't you two know what time it is or how to keep your voices down?"

"Well we know Percy Can't," Stated Charlie as his older brother walked across the cold floor taking a seat next to Charlie

"So, I couldn't help but hear Fred's name in the conversation" Bill said

"Percy doesn't see why our charming Troublemaker is in the all noble house of Gryffindor" Charlie replied as he stretched it was too early to be up.

"There are many reasons why Fred deserves to be in Gryffindor," Bill stated brushing stray red hair out of his eyes.

"Name them" Percy stated closing his book and stared at his brother.

"He's brave enough to defy mom and her orders not to blow things up." Bill stated

"And he's always hiding things from Dad when he needs them for work"

"He's also helping George with the inventions in their room." Charlie added "And we know that takes bravery, because if mom ever found out that they really were not doing there potions Homework…"

Percy did not enjoy the fact that his brothers were ganging up on him to prove him wrong about his younger brother and his house situation, but then again, as a Weasley, you defended your family.


	9. Hermione Granger

**Written by**: Paula545

**House:** Gryffindor

**Character:** Hermione Granger

Sometimes, at school when she got full marks in test, she wondered why she was in Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat had said right at the beginning that she was smart, like a Ravenclaw. She toyed with the idea that she was in the wrong house, the very thought making her feel ill and frightened, almost as if she didn't belong.

But then when she was standing with her friends after the Battle of Hogwarts, the school in ruins, she realised why she wasn't in Ravenclaw. She was smart, yes, but that wasn't all. She knew how to use her intelligence in life. She didn't simply know. She did.

She was Hermione Granger and she knew where she belonged – with her friends. Friends she would defend until the ends of the Earth.


	10. Neville Longbottom

**Written by:** hpgirl4ever

**House:** Gryffindor

**Character:** Neville Longbottom

_AN: This was a drabble for the awesome Judges of the HPCF challenge wide competition! Hope you liked it! =D_

Neville Longbottom sat in his favorite place atop the Astronomy Tower on one of the rare nights that it was unoccupied, and looked out over the grounds. The moon was suspended high in the sky, it's bright, luminescent light shining over the emerald lawns and reflecting on the still glass lake.

He sighed to himself as he felt the relaxing breeze as it fluttered through his brunette locks, gently teasing them. The brown eyed boy shivered as he heard the sounds coming from the Forbidden Forest, stopping his thoughts before they could stray to the fearsome creatures it held within. He scowled to himself, feeling ashamed at such an unnecessary fear. He was a ways away from the forest, and a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake. As his Gran always said he needed to do his house proud, his parents proud . . .

It was reminders like these that sometimes caused the quiet teen to question exactly why he was placed in Gryffindor, the house known for its bravery. He wasn't like Harry who could face anything without a second thought. Neville wasn't like Ron who could let his fiery temper lead him into anything without worrying about the consequences. The shy Gryffindor wasn't like Hermione who let her intelligence give her boosts of confidence to stand up against bullies and teachers like Snape. Amongst his housemates he could easily see all of their bravery. Seamus, the energetic Irishman would let his passion drive him wholeheartedly into whatever endeavor he sought, and Dean, the somewhat quiet teen who wouldn't back down in a fight if it was something he cared about.

So where did Neville fit in? It was such a simple task of spotting his friends' courage and strength, but it felt nearly impossible to see his own. He wasn't stupid, he knew what some people thought of him and he sometimes felt as if they were right. He shook his head, trying to dispel the negative thoughts that were starting to overwhelm, him. He had come to this spot to get away from the hustle and bustle of the castle, and enjoy the beauty of the grounds, not be reminded of his Gran's insults and his own shortcomings.

Looking back out onto the grounds he thought back to first year, when he had first been sorted. Back then all he had been happy about was being put in a house. First year, he remembered how great it had felt to win the House Cup . . . The brunette couldn't help smiling as the memories of how he had helped earn last minute points came back to him. He supposed Dumbledore was right when he said that it was brave to be able to stand up to his friends, and he had to be brave to be the only one willing to face all of the odd plants in Herbology, and he actually managed to beat Hermione in the number of questions answered and house points earned in said class.

Leaning back on the ground of the tower, Neville stared wistfully at the stars, smiling despite his earlier depression. Maybe his Gran was wrong, hopefully his parents really were proud of him, and maybe, just maybe the Sorting Hat had known what it was doing when it placed him in Gryffindor.


	11. Ginny Weasley

**Written by:** Eccentric11

**House:** Gryffindor

**Character:** Ginny Weasley

**Why Gryffindor?**

**A really short collection of drabbles of why Ginny is in Gryffindor. Thank you to all the judges in the HPFC forum-wide competition.**

_"_But you're a girl, Weasley." Draco taunted.

"And why does that matter?" My tone was challenging.

"Nothing, nothing." Malfoy sneered.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy." I left him alone in the middle of the Quidditch field.

"Who made this mess?" Professor Snape called out to no response.

"Loony did it!" a Slytherin girl shouted.

"Did you, Ms. Lovegood?" Severus was stern.

"Probably." Luna's eyes were honest and staring right at the Professor in the eye.

"Detention with me to-"

"I-It was me, sir." I spoke up. "I didn't meant to, but-"

"Well, detention for you and Ms. Lovegood next Wednesday for telling lies." Professor Snape said. I nodded, disappointed that Luna still get the detention.

"Hey, thank you for wanting to accompany me for detention next Wednesday." Luna smiled.

"What? Oh, no problem." I hesitated, but smiled anyway.

xxx

"Harry, if you're going to fight the battle, then I'm going to have to fight it too." I tried to sound as convincing as Dumbledore.

"I'm not against you on that. Don't get me wrong though, I worry about you, every single day, and I don't want you to get hurt. But I also know that you're a true Gryffindor at heart, you will courageously fight for what is right, and I cannot stop you from doing so. But you're mum-"

"I'm 16 now. I do trust mum, but this is different." My posture was made as stern as possible.

"Ginny, this is why I love you." Harry smiled and pecked me on the lips. "Now let's kill some Death Eaters, shall we?"

xxx

"Well well, do we here not have another Weasley?" the Sorting Hat whispered to my ear. "But, you're the odd one out aren't you? The only girl so far."

I crossed my fingers and concentrate harder.

"Smart, charming, and brave, very brave."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**and still…. GO GRYFFINDOR! :P**


	12. Peter Pettigrew

**Written by:** XHarryxGinnyxloveX

**House:** Gryffindor

**Character:** Peter Pettigrew

A small man sat on the windowsill, his hunched figure framed by the moon. A memory was drifting through the little man's mind, a memory that had changed his life.

He saw a teenage boy with greasy hair walking towards a gigantic willow tree. It was nighttime, but the moon shone so bright it could have passed as mid-day.

As the boy neared the willow, the tree started to move. The boy never slowed his pace. As he got close to the tree's violent branches he picked up a stick and pushed a knot on the tree. Suddenly all the branches froze and the boy approached a tunnel that was uncovered at the base of the tree. A large dog's snout appeared from the opening and beckoned the boy to enter. He was about to slide in when a loud growling approached through the passage.

A large stag appeared and grabbed the boy's robes, violently pulling him away. The large dog seemed to be struggling with something huge. The boy looked terrified. He scrambled to his feet and ran back up to the castle.

The image dissolved again into the flames. The small man didn't move. He had replayed this scene in his head so many times that it barely felt real anymore. Every time he saw the boy approaching the hole and then running away. He never saw the small, rat-like boy standing in the dark room with the other boy. He never saw the rat-like boy shrink into a rat, and the other contort in pain until he resembled a wolf. He didn't see the wolf stiffen and then make a mad dash for the exit. He didn't see the rat turn back into the boy to stop the wolf. He didn't see the great paw descending towards his head and the blackness that followed.

That night James Potter had been the hero. While he, the pathetic Wormtail, had been forgotten, even though had wrestled with the werewolf. He had been the one who had given Snape the time to escape. But did anyone bother to thank him? Of course not.

After that, everything had changed. Less than a year after leaving Hogwarts, Voldemort had found him and he happily joined the Dark Lord's ranks. Every time he felt the nagging ache of guilt, he had summoned up this memory, to remind him that being good is all just show.

Lately, though, the memory didn't quite cover up the guilt gnawing at his insides.

He heard his name was being called. He sighed deeply before getting up and heading towards his caller. _You can't go back._He thought to himself. _You can never go back. Once you have joined The Dark Lord._

He entered the sitting room and saw a girl with bushy hair lying on the floor. He heard Lucius tell him to go check on the prisoners. He turned around walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

_There is no turning back._


End file.
